Billy Numerous
'Yeehaw! It's time for crime!' :: — Billy Numerous 'Billy Numerous '''is a former student of the H.I.V.E Academy and a member of the ''FusionFall Heroes. Character history Numerous first appeared as a student of the H.I.V.E Academy, where his power of self-duplication was subtly hinted at. After the H.I.V.E. was destroyed during Cyborg's confrontation with Brother Blood, Numerous and most of the other students went freelance. Later, Billy engaged in a robbing spree all across Beach Jump City, and he stole anything he and his innumerable clones could get his (their) collective hands on. His power thoroughly confounded the Fusions, especially Cyborg, who became all the more obsessed in catching him. Finally, however, Cyborg realized that there was another way of catching Numerous. He and the other Fusions confronted Billy in the old stadium where he had stashed his loot, seemingly with numerous copies of themselves. In order to bring them down, Billy created even more clones of himself, but finally pushed his powers too far. The resulting reabsorption of each of his clones caused a massive physical and mental shock, stunning him and enabling his capture. And to add to the insult, the Fusions copies were not actual clones but merely holographic projections created and controlled by Cyborg. He later became a FusionFall Hero. Personality Billy is probably the most fun-loving of the H.I.V.E. Five. He likes to communicate with his clones, and they are his usual "playmates," and seemingly his best friends. Billy believes that the H.I.V.E. Five would be better off committing crimes while living a regular life instead of joining the Brotherhood because he thinks that taking over the world is redundant, and that the "old-timers" are boring. However, he ultimately joins with his teammates. He has a fast talking Southern accent. Physical Appearance Similar to teammate See-More, Billy's only exposure of skin is his mouth and chin (although his nose is revealed as well). His costume is a red, one-piece unitard with a white circle and a black division sign on it. Billy's only other accessory is his black eye-mask. Powers and abilities * "Nobody, but NOBODY outnumbers Billy Numerous!" Billy Numerous has the power to duplicate himself as many times as he wants. His clones are effectively all independent entities who share both Billy's personality and duplication powers. The exact numerical limit of clones he can effectively create is unknown, though it ranges well beyond a hundred. If Billy overtaxes his power, however, all the clones will forcibly re-merge with him, which will lead to a massive shock to his system. In addition, Billy's physical strength and endurance is superhuman. Working together, he and his clones were able to carry off Beach City's Bay Bridge with nothing more than collective raw muscle power. Each clone was carrying several tons worth of weight. He was also able to carry off tons of gold bars, something that even the big muscled Mammoth could not do. (Note: This is probably inconsistency meant to demonstrate Billy's strength in numbers, literally and figuratively.) Category:Characters Category:Males